


If He Doesn't Treat You Right By Now, You're Gone

by Lisa_Kay



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slow Burn, Texting, a few of the fluffy bits will have writing, but most of it's just this shit, group chat au, turns into actual writing later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Kay/pseuds/Lisa_Kay
Summary: College group chat AU where Bond is a transfer student and Q goes into gay panic mode





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second 00q fic. I really like group chat stuff! This is a shorter chapter, since I'm just testing out the waters, but let me know if you guys want more!

***Quriosity has entered The Chamber of Secrets***

***GodIsAWoman waves***

**Quriosity:** fUCK 

 **Quriosity:** FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK 

 **69r:** Eve pls translate

 **GodIsAWoman:** Q deep breathes in, deep breathes out 

 **Quriosity:** SKSKSKSKSKSK HOW??????

 **69r:** is he possessed? 

 **GodIsAWoman:** Alec, an ignorant heterosexual like yourself would never understand 

 **69r:**.....

 **69r:** oh wait 

 **Quriosity:** WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, EVE????? WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND DOESN'T TELL THEY'RE BEST FRIEND SOMETHING LIKE THIS?

 **GodIsAWoman:** I didn't think to 

 **Quriosity:** AJKSBABSB

 **Quriosity:** BUT WHY 

 **69r:** who is he? 

 **GodIsAWoman:** Q, he's been here for like two months, and he's here on some sports scholarship. Track???? Not sure. 

 **69r:** Oh wait!!!!

 **69r:** Q, are you crushing on Bondage???? 

 **GodIsAWoman:** ajSKASKDFJSD BONDAGE??? 

 **69r:** James Bond transferred into the track department at the start of this semester. I see him a lot, since I'm in weightlifting. Vesper came up with the nickname. 

 **GodIsAWoman:** bONDAGE THATS SO FUCKING FUNNY 

 **Quriosity:** ALEC HOW WELL DO YOU KNOW HIM

 **Quriosity:** THIS IS SO IMPORTANT

 **69r:** I've never talked to him. Vesper has, though. From what I've heard, he's kind of a hard ass, and a bit of a player. 

 **GodIsAWoman:** so he's her type 

 **69r:** exactly 

***SwanSong has entered The Chamber of Secrets***

**SwanSong:** hello!! :) 

 **SwanSong:** oh my 

 **SwanSong:** has Q laid eyes on James for the first time? 

 **Quriosity:** MADDIE HOW MUCH DO U KNOW 

 **SwanSong:** not too well. he's in one of my psych courses - sits right in front of me 

 **Quriosity:** uuuuuuuhuuugnnnghghhhh i'm going to DIE 

 **SwanSong:** he's been here for quite a while... did you see him in the lab? 

 **Quriosity:** HE WAS STANDING BEHIND ME IN LINE AT THE STARBUCKS 

 **GodIsAWoman:** true love 

 **Quriostiy:** HE TAPPED ME ON THE SHOULDER, I TURNED AROUND, AND ALL OF A FUCKING SUDDEN I FORGOT HOW TO FUCKING BREATHE

 **SwanSong:** oh my 

 **69r:** cAAAaaannNNNN you feel the lOVE tONIghT 

 **Quriosity:** shUT UP HE'S SO FUCKING PRETTY 

 **SwanSong:** i second that 

 **GodIsAWoman:** what did he say?????? i imagine he spoke 

 **Quriosity:** well yeah 

**Quriosity:**

**Quriosity:** but 

 **Quriosity:** i choked 

 **69r:** choked????? 

 **SwanSong:** that doesn't sound good 

 **GodIsAWoman:** what did you fuck up, Q

 **Quriosity:** he asked me if he had seen me before and I FROZE 

 **69r:** we talked about the freezing, Q 

 **SwanSong:** but you haven't seen him before? 

 **Quriosity:** NO BUT INSTEAD I SAID SOMETHING STUPID 

 **SwanSong:** oh no 

 **69r:** Q PLEASE TELL ME YOU WEREN'T A DUMBASS

 **Quriostiy:** I WAS 

 **GodIsAWoman:** NO 

 **Quriosity:** so he asked me if he had seen me before, and when I unfroze I just said GOD I WISH 

 **SwanSong:** oh NOOOOOO 

 **69r:** aHAHAHHAHAHAHSKFALSDF

 **GodIsAWoman:** QUENTIN NO 

 **Quriosity:** AND THEN I RAN AWAY 

 **69r:** mission failed. We'll get em next time 

 **Quirosity:** IT'S NOT FUNNY 

 **69r:** IT KIND OF IS 

 **Quriosity:** I RAN AWAY, GUYS 

 **Quriosity:** I DITCHED THE LINE AND RAN 

 **GodIsAWoman:** shit that IS bad. Guys, Q ditched the TEA 

 **SwanSong:** as much as I'd love to see Quentin freak out more, my psych class starts in a few. be safe, everyone 

***SwanSong has left The Chamber of Secrets***

**69r:** this is the worst thing you've ever done, Q, and I am LIVING 

* * *

  ***Private Exchange***

 **Eve:** Q, you really need to get out of the lab more, and we have to talk about ur game 

 **Q:** i just FREAKED 

 **Q:** eve, he was really fucking beautiful 

 **Eve:** yeah, Vesper won't stop talking about him and that's why I'm surprised you didn't know about him until now. 

 **Q:** well, you know i tune out Vesper most of the time 

 **Eve:** she's playing hard to get with him right now, but hey, if he rejects her, you might have a shot. 

 **Q:** is he into guys?

 **Eve:** I get a Bi vibe from him, but I haven't heard of any boyfriends yet. I'll keep you posted 

 **Q:** thanks, Eve. You're the best 

 **Eve:** I know :) 

 


	2. Chapter 2

***DangerNoodle has entered Destroy All Men***

**DangerNoodle:** holy shit  

 **DangerNoodle:** it's just me?????? 

 **DangerNoodle:** eVE and mADDIE have wORK 

 **DangerNoodle:** buNCHA LOSERS 

 **DangerNoodle:** workin at BARNES AND NOBLE 

 **DangerNoodle:** livin their worst life 

 **DangerNoodle:** While I'm out here doin the best I can for the WORLD 

**DangerNoodle:[ Link ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ui4XOG5KdiM)**

***SwanSong has entered Destroy All Men***

**SwanSong:** Hello, Vesper :) 

 **SwanSong:** oh 

 **SwanSong:** Eve is the only one who has work tonight. I was working on a criminal psych project 

 **DangerNoodle:** cause of course you were 

 **DangerNoodle:** therapists work hard but the artist works harder 

 **SwanSong:** You're an accounting major 

 **DangerNoodle:** money is ART, okay????? it keeps us alive and happy 

 **DangerNoodle:** but all my classes are boring as shit so 

 **SwanSong:** I was going to ask you, Vesper

 **SwanSong:** what are you plans for the weekend 

 **DangerNoodle:** huh 

 **DangerNoodle:** well the OG plans were to get wasted and watch porn with Camille but like 

 **DangerNoodle:** there's a guy who asked me out so 

 **SwanSong:** oh? 

 **SwanSong:** that's the fifth one this month

 **DangerNoodle:** what can i say 

 **DangerNoodle:** I'm irresistible. Everyone wants me. 

 **DangerNoodle:** but I will only say yes to a specific kind of person 

**SwanSong:**

**SwanSong:** the kind that likes naruto 

**DangerNoodle:**

**DangerNoodle:** first of all 

**DangerNoodle:**

**DangerNoodle:** fuck you, okay? Naruto is a work of art. I can't believe no one but Q understands and he's GAY so I have to find my true love elsewhere 

 **SwanSong:** Vesperrrrrrr..... 

 **SwanSong:** :) 

 **SwanSong:** you got asked out by someone and you haven't even talked about him 

 **DangerNoodle:** it was Bondage, that's all. Just the new guy 

 **SwanSong:** well that make sense. You were practically drooling over him in Comp the other day 

 **DangerNoodle:** i was NOT 

**DangerNoodle:**

**DangerNoodle:** okay maybe a little but have you SEEN HIM????? 

 **SwanSong:** yes i have. he's my psych partner so 

 **DangerNoodle:** you lucky cunt I fucking WISH 

 **DangerNoodle:** is he stupid???? god, i hope not

 **SwanSong:** you shouldn't say things like that, Vesper. He's very smart - he wants his minor to either be in psych or foreign studies 

 **DangerNoodle:** even if he was an idiot, at least he's handsome. you should ask about me 

 **SwanSong:** i don't think i should do that

 **DangerNoodle:** why the hell not????? 

 **SwanSong:** well have you looked at The Chamber today? 

 **DangerNoodle:** I've got that shitstorm MUTED, for god's sake

 **DangerNoodle:** Alec and Q are ANNOYING 

 **DangerNoodle:** but why what's so important 

***GodIsAWoman has entered Destroy All Men***

**GodIsAWoman:** good evening, fellow females 

 **GodIsAWoman:** we talking about the track star??? 

 **DangerNoodle:** yES 

 **DangerNoodle:** a whole fuking meal 

 **SwanSong:** *fucking 

 **GodIsAWoman:** Vesper, you're legit into Bondage???? 

 **SwanSong:** can we stop referring to him as that bc it's disturbing and also confusing 

 **DangerNoodle:** it's funny, Maddie. and yeah, i might be. he seems cool but i've stories about him being a player and stuff 

 **GodIsAWoman:** but you've dated guys like that before. At least when you're just looking for a quick fuck or something 

 **DangerNoodle:** i'm tired of all that tho. I'm almost twenty, so i think i should find a genuine guy, ya know. one that appreciates me for me and wants commitment 

 **SwanSong:** oh 

 **DangerNoodle:** the context of that oh didn't seem good 

 **SwanSong:** it's just 

 **SwanSong:** he's nice and all but like 

 **SwanSong:** i don't get that vibe from him 

 **SwanSong:** plus, i don't think he likes Naruto 

 **SwanSong:** :) 

 **DangerNoodle:** i will fucking END you 

 **DangerNoodle:** say sumn bout that again i dare u 

 **GodIsAWoman:** Vesper, u should probably look at the Chamber chat bc you may have competition 

 **SwanSong:** hA that's funny, Eve 

 **GodIsAWoman:** damn, Maddie 

 **SwanSong:** i mean.... "competition" means that James would be interested in both parties, right? 

 **DangerNoodle:** aksjdkflsd 

 **DangerNoodle:** of course Q likes him 

 **DangerNoodle:** he's a GOD 

 **DangerNoodle:** and that's real cold, Maddie. Bondage might be into him. you never know. why you gotta do Q like that 

 **SwanSong:** he reeks of heterosexuality though 

 **SwanSong:** but i suppose i shouldn't assume 

 **DangerNoodle:** I mean i know he's not gay, but something tells me he'd sleep with anyone 

 **GodIsAWoman:** that's what i got when i met him 

 **GodIsAWoman:** you should ask him about Q tho. I'm sure he'd remember a cutie with glasses saying GOD I WISH and then running away 

 **DangerNoodle:** ain't no thing. If he's into guys, i definitely wanna give Q a chance. The poor child has been so lonely and reclusive 

 **SwanSong:** that's just Q 

 **GodIsAWoman:** you should ask about him too, Maddie :))))) You'll be spending a lot of time with him 

 **SwanSong:** i suppose i have no choice 

 **DangerNoodle:** I'll have to get Fields to back off, too 

 **SwanSong:** she's probably making a fool out of herself, isn't she? 

 **DangerNoodle:** yeah it's pretty fucking obvious. As usual 

 **GodIsAWoman:** I gotta go. I'm off break. Don't let our boy down, ladies 

 **DangerNoodle:** i would never 

 **SwanSong:** as if it's up to us.... 

***GodIsAWoman leaves Destroy All Men***

* * *

***Private Exchange***

**Maddie:** hey tomorrow works for you, right? I know Saturdays are kind of packed full of extracurricular events and everything, so I just wanna make sure

 **James:** yeah tomorrow is cool 

 **Maddie:** awesome 

 **Maddie:** um I actually wanted to ask you something 

 **James:**? 

 **Maddie:** do you maybe want to go somewhere afterwards? i think there's a new superhero movie out and also the new Bourne film 

 **James:** you're into those kinds of movies? 

 **Maddie:** as long as they're not senseless 

 **James:** ah 

 **James:** that's cool

 **James:** sounds like fun 

 **James:** it's a date

 **Maddie:** cool :) 

* * *

***Private Exchange***

**Vesper:** hey, fuckwad 

 **James:** it's 3AM what do you want 

 **Vesper:** i gotta question 

 **James:** of course you do. 

 **Vesper:** starbucks 

**James:**

**James:** that it? 

 **Vesper:** ring any bells, dumbass???? 

 **James:** first of all 

 **James:** that was really rude and it hurt my feelings

 **James:** second of all, they have good coffee and the lines are long but that's all i got, unless you have a more specific question 

 **Vesper:** "GOD I WISH"

 **James:**?????? 

 **James:** wait 

**James:**

**James:** THAT GUY!!!!!!! 

 **James:** why are you bringing this up. did you see it? 

 **Vesper:** no, dipshit. He's a friend of mine. He was talking about it on our friend group's group chat 

 **James:** i see 

 **Vesper:** well????? 

 **James:** well what? 

 **Vesper:** what'd you think, dumbass? 

 **James:** i mean it was kind of sweet. i guess??? he ran away, so i didn't get to say anything. and i think i hurt his feelings

 **Vesper:** do u wanna smash tho 

**James:**

**James:** WHAT?

 **James:** what is wrong with you????? where is this coming from???? 

 **Vesper:** if u could smash, would you 

 **James:** Vesper, I'm not 'smashing' anyone with consent from just YOU. that's not how these things work 

 **Vesper:** but WITH his consent???? 

 **James:** i don't really like this conversation. First of all, it's extremely random and at an odd time. Secondly, 

**James:**

**James:** We're talking about a third party in an intimate manner whose name i do not know. Also i doubt he knows that you're asking me these questions

 **Vesper:** he'd kill me if he knew 

 **James:** THEN WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS 

 **Vesper:** it's for his own good. He'll thank me someday 

 **James:** Vesper, I'm sure your friend knows what he wants. It was like 7AM when that happened. I'm sure he was tired and embarrassed. You should stay out of other people's business.  

 **Vesper:** maybe one day 

 **Vesper:** but did you think he was cute 

 **James:** i don't really remember. 

 **James:** i'm sure he is 

 **James:** and what he said was very nice 

 **Vesper:** then u should smash 

 **James:** please don't say things like that 

**Vesper:[ Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-TcLxlkc2pA)**

**James:** what is wrong with you 

 **Vesper:** you should think about it 

 **James:** Vesper i don't really know him

 **James:** plus i have a date this saturday 

 **Vesper:** NO 

 **Vesper:** IT'S FIELDS, ISN'T IT????? HER CLINGY ASS 

 **James:** it's not, although she's very sweet 

 **James:** and who it is is none of your business :) 

 **Vesper:** whoever she is, she can't be better than Q 

 **James:** i'm sure he's lovely 

 **James:** and i'm sure that won't change after just one date with someone who asked me out before you mentioned him 

 **Vesper:** ditch her

 **James:** that's a horrible thing to do 

 **James:** so i won't 

 **Vesper:** sleep with her and leave her the next day 

 **James:** oh my GOD 

 **James:** i feel bad for your friend 

 **Vesper:** his name's Q, you inconsiderate fuck 

 **James:** how am i inconsiderate???? 

 **Vesper:** you just are 

 **James:** look.... can i have his number? will that at least shut you up? 

**Vesper:**

**Vesper:** :) 

 **Vesper:** of course 

* * *

***Private Exchange***

**Unknown Number:** hey 

 **Q:** hello? 

 **Unknown Number:** so i don't know if you remember me, but I'm the guy you ran away from in front of the on campus Starbucks 

 **Unknown Number:** Name's James 

**Q:**

**Q:**

**Q:** give me one second 

* * *

***Quriosity has entered The Chamber of Secrets***

**Quriosity:** AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

***Private Exchange***

Q:VESPER PLEASE HELP ME 

 **Q:** VESPER 

 **Q:** VESPER IDK WHAT TO DO I NEED YOU 

**Vesper:**

**Vesper:** jesus 

 **Vesper:** what the hell is wrong with you 

 **Q:** VESPER THIS GUY JUST MESSAGED ME AND NO ONE IN THE CHAMBER CHAT IS RESPONDING IDK WHAT TO DO 

 **Vesper:** you just said aaaaahhhhh

 **Vesper:** I don't think people know how to respond to lunacy like that 

 **Q:** even EVE hasn't said anything 

 **Q:** ur my only hope 

 **Vesper:** that's usually how it goes 

 **Vesper:** i'm the only one with any sense 

 **Vesper:** ;) 

 **Vesper:** so what the fuck happened to u 

 **Q:** THE TRACK STAR HAS MY NUMBER 

 **Q:** AND HE JUST MESSAGED ME 

 **Vesper:** oh worm???? 

 **Vesper:** funny story 

 **Vesper:** that may or may not have been my doing 

**Q:**

**Q:**

**Q:** AJSKDFJWEFA WHAT THE FUCK 

 **Q:** VESPER WHY 

 **Vesper:** ur so goddamn lonely and pathetic all the time 

 **Vesper:** someone had to do something about it 

 **Vesper:** u should thank me 

 **Q:** HOW COULD YOU. I'M SO EMBARRASSED SKSKS

 **Q:** what am i supposed to say??????? 

 **Vesper:** how would i know 

 **Vesper:** not my circus not my monkeys 

 **Vesper:** don't fuck it up tho bc i canceled my date with him cause of this 

 **Vesper:** i have a lot of faith in u 

 **Q:** i thought u liked him 

 **Vesper:** there'll be other chances for me

 **Vesper:** this is for u 

 **Vesper:** friends come first 

 **Q:** that's 

 **Q:** that's oddly sweet of you, Vesper. i guess i should thank you 

 **Vesper:** damn right us should 

 **Q:** but there's just 

**Q:**

**Q:** there's just one issue 

 **Q:** what the FUCK DO I DO 

 **Q:** WHAT DO I SAY 

 **Vesper:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Q:** THAT'S NOT HELPING 

 **Vesper:** 👀

 **Q:** i have an android. i can't fucking see that and i doubt it would fucking help 

 **Vesper:** look i can't give u too much wisdom 

 **Vesper:** but i will say this 

 **Vesper:** whatever u do 

 **Vesper:** don't be yourself 

 **Vesper:** :) 

 **Q:** wow thanks 

 **Vesper:** i give the same advice to everyone, even myself 

 **Q:** is he mad at me 

 **Vesper:** nah not that i can tell. he's just confused i think 

 **Q:** but 

 **Q:** what if i'm making a mistake and I'm just embarrassing myself 

**Vesper:**

**Vesper:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Q:** i really really hate u right now 

 **Vesper:** aw ily2 

 **Vesper:** but i gotta blast. Severine and I are studying together ;) 

 **Vesper:** may the force be with you 

* * *

***Private Exchange***

**James:** Name's James

**Q:**

**Q:**

**Q:** give me one second 

(It had been several seconds. The seconds turned to minutes. James wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke up the next morning, he thought there'd be one or two more texts.) 

(Nothing.) 

(There was nothing) 

* * *

***Private Exchange***

**James:** [Screenshot]

 **James:** Vesper, what were you trying to do here? 

 **James:** it's been over twelve hours and nothing

 **James:** i'm kind of glad you skimped out on our date because you seem... 

 **James:** and please don't take this the wrong way....

 **James:** you seem INSANE 

 **Vesper:** and what about it? 

**James:**

**James:** um 

 **James:** what do you want me to say? 

 **Vesper:** i want u to stop being a dumbass

 **Vesper:** and stop worrying 

 **Vesper:** Q freaks out about everything. Just leave it alone and act like a grown ass man 

 **James:** WHAT DID I DO?????? 

 **James:** HOW IS ANY OF THIS MY FAULT? 

 **Vesper:** :) 

 **Vesper:** have fun on your lame ass date tomorrow btw 

 **Vesper:** I bet she's lame 

 **Vesper:** lAAAAAaaaammmMMMMEEEeeeeEEE 

 **James:** don't be like that 

**Vesper: :))))))))**

**Vesper:** night, dumbass

* * *

***DangerNoodle has entered Destroy All Men***

**DangerNoodle:** Eve,  i think Alec might be great friends with James

 **DangerNoodle:** they're both such dumbasses 

 **GodIsAWoman:** that's mean, Vesper 

***DangerNoodle changed her name to BigMeanPansexual***

**BigMeanPansexual:** ur damn right i am. he's so much of a dumbass, i might add him to the Chamber

 **GodIsAWoman:** do you WANT Q to die 

 **BigMeanPansexual:** :) 

 **SwanSong:** apparently 

 **SwanSong:** but Q won't freak out for too much longer, once he realizes James is going out with like five different girls 

 **BigMeanPansexual:** okay, Maddie

 **BigMeanPansexual:** he's not that bad 

 **BigMeanPansexual:** in fact, i think he's kind of a sweetheart

 **BigMeanPansexual:** when he's not being a dumbass 

 **GodIsAWoman:** are you still going out with him this weekend? 

 **BigMeanPansexual:** are you kidding???? 

 **BigMeanPansexual:** that's so inconsiderate of me. i NEVER go out or sleep with any of Q's crushes 

 **SwanSong:** well it shouldn't last too long 

 **BigMeanPansexual:** JESUS, Maddie 

 **BigMeanPansexual:** you don't have any faith in the kid 

 **SwanSong:** it's not that 

 **SwanSong:** i just don't thing James would like someone like that 

 **SwanSong:** that's all 

 **GodIsAWoman:** i don't think that's fair, Maddie 

 **SwanSong:** maybe not, but... I know about these things 

**BigMeanPansexual:[ Link ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYmOqPFyJPw)**

** SwanSong:  ** that's immature, Vesper 

** BigMeanPansexual: **  this isn't new information 

** GodIsAWoman: **  Vesper, i think you should leave James alone though. 

** BigMeanLesbian: **  maybe 

* * *

** *Private Exchange*  **

** Eve:  ** you promise you'll leave this alone? 

** Vesper:  [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8GC8TLc1Gdo) **

** Eve:  **

** Eve: **  natural selection comes for people like you

* * *

** *Private Exchange*  **

** Maddie:  ** I had a lot of fun today :) 

** James: **  yeah? i did too 

** Maddie: **  i was wondering if... maybe we could do it again? 

** Maddie: **  It's no problem if you cant though 

** James: **  yeah i'd love to! today was really great! 

** James: **  you're really funny 

** Maddie: **  so are you :) 

* * *

(Two days passed. He had almost forgotten.) 

***Private Exchange***

**Q:** hey, I'm sorry. I've just been 

 **Q:** i've been busy 

 **James:** haha that's fine 

 **Q:** i'm sorry Vesper bothered you 

 **James:** it's fine

 **James:** she's.... 

 **James:** um 

 **Q:** it's okay. you can call her a psychopath. No one will know but me and I won't tell. 

 **James:** she's a little crazy 

 **James:** but she means well. I thought it was nice - i could tell she was trying to get me to make friends or something 

 **Q:** her motives are usually a little more warped than that, so i hope that's all it is 

 **James:** how well do you know her? I heard you know Swann as well 

 **Q:** i've known Maddie for a few months. Eve introduced me to her. And I've known Vesper for YEARS. she's been my friend since junior high 

 **James:** That's cool 

 **Q:** yeah 

 **Q:** hey look I'm really sorry about the other morning 

 **Q:** i was half awake, is all. 

 **James:** you're good 

 **James:** it was funny 

 **James:** and i liked your shirt 

 **Q:** you watch Dr. Who? 

 **James:** my parents liked it a lot 

 **James:** my mom was a massive Tennant fan 

 **Q:** She has good taste 

 **James:** yeah 

**James:**

**James:** she did 

* * *

***Quriosity has entered The Chamber of Secrets***

**Quriosity:** fuck 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madeleine is going to keep being a sneak :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
